Sibling Rivalry
by No1 Vampire fans
Summary: AU. What if Damon met Elena first? What if they had already fallen in love before Stefan came along? But what will happen when Stefan finally meets Elena. Will he love her to and fight Damon for Elena's love.


Sibling rivalry

Chapter 1

Damon's POV:

I walked into my boarding house in Mystic falls; I haven't been here for years. God how much I hated this place. But I was stuck here until I figured a way to get Katherine out of the tomb. The only reason for me to banish myself to hell on earth was for Katherine. If everything went too plan Katherine and I would be in and out of Mystic falls very soon. I hated this godforsaken town, it held to many bad memories. When I had Katherine back by my side we'd set this town on fire and bring an evil that this town had never seen.

"Honey, I'm home," I shouted while I walked in. I wasn't sure if anyone was home, I knew one of my human long distanced relatives lived here. Not that it made a difference; I'd take care of them soon.

I started looking through the house. Zack was in the kitchen making a sandwich. I smiled brightly at him. "Zack, it's lovely to see you. Why don't you give your old uncle a hug?" I opened my arms widely. Startled by my entrance and voice Zack dropped the knife that he was holding he looked startled akin to a deer stuck in headlights. Zack shook his head and grabbed the large butcher knife that was on the counter and started to walk towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack shouted at me. I didn't think he would have the guts to use it, but the look on his face didn't make me want to test that theory. I started backing up thanking god it wasn't a stake, but he still could decapitate me with that thing.

"Dude, I come in peace," I tried to reason with him, but Zack was beyond reasoning. Why did he always act like this when I came home? It was like he didn't want me there. "Do you welcome all your visitors like this?"

"Just one's that aren't welcome," Zack said coldly.

"I think your forgetting, who owns this house?" He needs to know whose boss.

"There is no way, you're taking this house away from me," Zack said trying to be brave, but his voice was stuttering and he was now shaking. God this was fun, Zack knew better than to mess with me.

"Watch me! How is a weak human like you going to stop me?" I sneered.

I could see Zack's face was bright red, his grip tightened on the knife. Fast but not fast enough for my reflexes Zack lunged at me, knife positioned over my heart. Zack landed on me and I wrestled him until I was on top, I knocked the knife out of Zack's hand and pushed his head to the side for a better position of his neck and dipped my head ready for the fatal bite.

"You can't bite me I'm full of vervain," Zack said nervously to me.

"That's a bit annoying but hey I could work around that." I was fed up of talking now and before Zack could say another word I snapped his neck. Zack slumped over me and I threw his body off me. I stood up and straightened myself out and looked at the blood on the floor.

"What a shame all that blood wasted for nothing?" What was I going to eat now? All this mess, the one good thing about the Jackass was he did keep the house clean and who was going to mow the lawn now. I wonder if I could compel someone to clean the house up. There must be a human in this town worth having a bit of fun with.

**Elena's POV**

Me and Bonnie where walking in the mystic grill, because there was a party going on. I wanted to get my mind of Matt after what happened last night. I still couldn't get Matt's face out of my mind, he looked so hurt, when I told him that things weren't working out between us .

Me and bonnie started walking to the party bit, to get to the bar and get a drink.

"Um Elena," Bonnie said to me surprised.

"What's the matter Bonnie?" I asked Bonnie.

"You didn't tell me that Jeremy had a girlfriend," Bonnie said to me.

"He doesn't, well I don't think he does," I said confused. Bonnie pointed towards the corner of the room where Jeremy was and sure enough there was a girl all over him. I only saw who Jeremy was kissing when they paused for a breath. I heard Bonnie gasp.

"Is that Vicky Donavon kissing your brother? I thought she was dating Tyler Lockwood," Bonnie said but I barely heard her because all I was seeing was that slut making out with my brother.

"Oh yeah, because that's what's wrong here, Vicky's cheating on Tyler. She's got her hands all over my brother," I said nearly shouting. I immediately got up from my seat and started to storm my way over to Vicky and Jeremy. But Bonnie grabbed my arm before I could move any further.

"What are you going to do Elena stop him? He is an adult he can make his own choices," Bonnie said which was pointless because there was no way she was stopping me from dragging her of my brother.

"Maybe he can, but he's still my brother and there is no way I'm letting this happen." With that I stormed over to Jeremy and grabbed Vicky by her hair and pushed her out of the way.

"You interfering bitch, this has nothing do with you," Vicky shouted at me from the floor.

"Get lost Vicky, I want to talk to my brother. Alone!" I emphasized the word alone. Wounded and embarrassed Vicky grumbled and got up and walked away, I'm sure I heard her mumble bitch afterwards.

"I'm not talking to you, leave me alone," Jeremy mumbled and started to walk away, but I stood in his way.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere, don't worry you don't have to say a word, I'll do all the talking," I said. Bonnie came towards us and grabbed me and started to push me away.

"Just walk away Elena, this is none of your business," Bonnie said soothingly. But I ignored her and carried on shouting. Bonnie ignored me and carried on pulling at my arm and dragged me to the bar. Where Matt was flat out on the counter and had one almost empty bottle of beer. I looked at Matt and laughed.

"What a mess you're in, how many have you drunk?" I asked.

"Too many to count, Tyler kept on giving me more," Matt said his speech slurred. Tyler came over and gave Matt a slap on the back.

"What happened to you, I was only gone for five minutes, how did you get into this state?" Tyler said to Matt surprised. Who just grumbled in greeting.

"Well apparently you have been shoving gallons of beer down his throat," I said to Tyler angrily

"I only gave him one bottle and he's been drinking that for an hour," Tyler said leaning over the bar and grabbing Matt's bottle shaking it. "He still hasn't finished as well. Oh I'll take him home then." Tyler signed and grabbed the rest of the beer and downed it. Then put his arm around Matt's waist and lifted him up of the chair.

"I don't want to go; I want more beer, before I leave. Besides I'm not even drunk," Matt said, tripping over his own feet landing on Tyler. Bonnie grabbed Matt's other side to keep him steady and let go when Matt was steady.

"Yeah, you are mate, no more partying for you." Tyler waved goodbye and dragged a fighting Matt that was trying to get back to the bar.

In the distance you could hear Matt shouting, "more beer."

"He is wasted," Bonnie said.

"On one beer," I said and both of us burst into laughter.

**Damon's POV**

Killing really took it out of me, I needed something to drink. So I stopped outside the Mystic waiting for an unsuspecting human to pass my way.

A while later a blonde girl started too walked past and stopped when she saw me. I smiled at her and smiled seductively. She was wearing a short red dress and bright red lipstick to go with it.

"Hello," she greeted me and walked towards me. She pouted her lips and flicked her hair, yeah like that made her sexy. The only thing I cared about was the pulsing vein on her neck. Her scent was mixed with alcohol but I didn't care, a party like this, everyone would have been drinking. "Were you in the party, I didn't see you."

"No, but I saw you," I whispered trying to be sexy, not that I needed to try. The girl was leaning towards me; it was like she was begging for me to bite her. To be quite honest I wouldn't have picked her out of a line up, she just wasn't anything special, but she'd do.

"Really," the girl said blushing and giggling. Typical teenagers a few nice words and they were all over you. "I'm Caroline by the way. What's your name?"

"Names don't really matter," I said, it wasn't like it would matter in a minute anyway. Caroline thought over what I said but decided to let it go, probably thinking that I was being mysterious. "Why don't we play a game?" Caroline nodded I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my arms.

"Moving a bit fast aren't you," Caroline said but making no move to stop me.

"You want a bit of fun don't you," I replied started to kiss her neck, right over her vein. Caroline moaned in response.

"Yes," Caroline breathed as I planted more kisses. Caroline seemed to sink in my arms smiling and closed her eyes to pleasure. The moment Caroline's eyes were closed I drew back and opened my mouth and sank my fang into her neck. Caroline's moan of pleasure quickly turned into pain. As I drank deeper Caroline screamed louder, I clapped my hand over her mouth so no one would hear her.

But it was too late, I heard a gasp of horror and a girl calling Caroline's name. I ignored her and carried on with my meal, I would deal with the meddling human in a minute. Before I could finish the job off I felt a hard bash against my head. It didn't hurt but the shock of the action made me stumble, back in shock, dropping Caroline to the floor.

"You killed her," the human said shocked, like she couldn't believe what she had witnessed.

"Yes," I said coldly. Why should I care if I killed a human? I killed them all the time, they meant nothing to me. "So will you be in a second." I turned around quickly fangs out, ready to attack the other human in my way.

The sight I saw stopped me cold though, because standing there with a large plank in her hands was Katherine.

"Katherine," I gasped.


End file.
